Dororo, I feel sick, de arimasu
by dragonsfire18
Summary: Poor dororo gets a bad bug and is really sick, koyuki stays home to look after him  a litle fluff here and there . But getting sick wont kill you right...right? O O!


Dororo, I feel sick, de arimasu

Disclaimer: i own nothing, I never have, never will, and I certainly don't currently! DO NOT SUE ME! I HAVE A CHAINSAW! ...which I also don't own!

A/N: =Keo=: HI EVERYONE! This is a random one-shot thingi that I came up with when chichi got sick and we all went round to look after her. I thought cos I haven't updated in SOOOO long that I should post SOMETHING! So here it is. it's probs the most DoroXKoyu thing I have ever writtten (and I have written a few in the past :P).  
>DO NOT FLAME! DO NOT COMPLAIN! I WILL HIT YOU WITH A PLANE! TILL YOU GO INSANE! ~ahemk, but please leave some nice comments! ^_^ THANX for reading!<p>

WARNING (writing) - contains bad spelling, bad grammer, no paragraphing

WARNING (Content) - Contains projectile vomiting, bullying, fluff (sort of :P), and such and such you get the idea!

"Wakey wakey sleepy head, come on, its not like you to over sleep!" Came the sudden shrill voice that ended his slumber the moment his eyes began to open he felt it,  
>the horrible twisting pain in his gut, the pounding from his head, he simply felt aweful. "Come on, I made brekfast!" The girl cried cheerfully as she opened the door and popped her head round, he sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, a small groan of pain as sickness washed over him. "Are you ok? you look really pale" The girl asked concernedly as she opened the door fully, he knew he was sick, from his head to his feet he had to use all of his energy not to shiver, his poor stomuch felt like a time bomb, but he knew his friend well, he knew that if he was sick then she would stay home to take care of him, but he also knew that today was very special for her,<br>if he made her miss today then he would feel terrible. "I'm fine..." he croaked fourcing a smile as he wobbily stood up, his friend gave him a sucpicious and skeptical look,  
>"If you say so, just come have some brekfast ok" she mumbled as she walked away leaving he door ajar. As soon as she was out of sight, he sat back down holding his tummy in pain, "Why am I sick?" he whined quietly to himself resisting the urge to go back to sleep and wait for it all to be over, insted he got back up shakily and wandeded unstedily from the room into the kitchen where a bowl of porrage sat on the table. "I made it myself! Natsumi san taught me!" the girl cried with a smile standing over the bowl of lumpy porage. The boys eye twitched, he HATED porrage, its aweful taste and slimy texture, ever since he was a tadpole,<br>he looked up at his friend, her face was so happy and hopefull, like begging him to try it. He gulped which hurt his sore throte and sat down, looking at the bowl of white lumpy slime that lay beneth him, "Its a little cold because you took so long geting up" she smiled light heartedly as she pushed a spoon into his hands,  
>her expression seemed told him that she was really proud of her dish and desperatly wanted him to like it. The boys stomuch turned over as the wall of porragey stench hit him, shakely he scooped up a small bit of the sludgey substance onto the spoon, cringing at how it wobbled and dripped, "I didn't put anything on it, natsumi san said that you can have sugar on it but I thought it would be better plain!" the girl sung as she loomed over him. Trembling, he held the spoon to his mouth,<br>took a deep breath so he wouldnt have to smell it too much, then shoveled the spoonfull in. His stomuch tied its self in knots as the slimy, cold mixture of porrage oats and milk slithered down his dry throte, "Is it good? is it? HUH?" The girl squeeked rather exitedly. With a small whimper the boy nodded, he hated to lie but didn't want to hurt his friends feelings. Suddenly he felt the content of his stomuch begin to fource its way back up his throte, jumping up in a panic be dashed to run outside, just as the door came insight a figure jumped infront of him blocking his way, "Where are you going in such a hurry?" the girl asked slightly annoyedly. Un-able to talk he franticly tried to push past her but she would not let him out, "Tell me whats wrong?" She demanded sternly, suddenly he could not hold it any more and vomit shot out from his throte bursting through his mouth and all over the girls feet, splattering all over the floor. The girl stood silently, looking grossed out but not moving, the shock glueing her to the ground as he repeatedly threw up all of the food he had eaten over the past week all over her bare feet.  
>After a few minutes he stopped and began to breath rapidly trying to catch his breath, but just as he thought it was over, his stomuch began to churn again,<br>this time he roughly pushed past the girl and dashed outside, not wanting to cover anyone or anything else inside with bile. The girl stood motionless, not even breathing, her face screwed up in horror as she felt the warm slime surround her toes, "...eww" She squeeked after a few minutes. She took a deep breath and covered her mouth,  
>eyes watering from the vile smell, "...I suppose I should clean this up" She choked holding her hand infront of her nose trying not to now be sick herself from the stench.<br>After violently throwing up many times in the bushes outside, the boy took a deep breath and collapses backwards, "No more... please no more" he whimpered trying to wipe all of the puke from his mask, he dizzily sat up and looked around at his surroundings, everything looked fuzzy, all he could hear was a high pitched squeeking in his ears,  
>and the vile smell of vomit filled his blocked nose. Sudden realisation hit him as he remembered what had happened indoors and how he had just thrown up over his best friend, he ran his hand down his face in shame, "Urrrg, I'm soo sorry" he groaned rubbing hs temples as he shakely stood up to go and appoligise. As he creeped back in through the door he found the girl mopping up sick from the floors, her scarf covering her nose to block the smell, as she spotted him she rested the mop agaiced the wall and pulled the scarf down, "...You ok?" She asked concernedly, he nodded his head but as soon as he did he could feel something trying to fource its way back up his throte again causing his to shake his head violently and cover his mouth as he made another dash for outside, stopping at the door as the feeling went back down.<br>"Go back to bed for today, I'll take care of everything!" the girl instructed as she pointed him towards his bedroom, "No... You have been looking forward to going out with natsumi dono all week, I can not let you deprive yourself of this!" he boy argued weakly as he put his arm on the wall to support himself, suddenly not having the energy to stand.  
>"Bed, now" She demanded as she picked up a bucket from the floor that she was using as a mop bucket, emptyed the water onto the floor and pushed it into his hands,<br>he gave her a confused look, "To save you running in and out of the house" She smiled slightly as she pointed back towards his bedroom. "I... I won't... You will go out with your friend today, I can take care of myself" he argued again not giving up, "This is your last chance D, bed NOW" She demanded as if he was a four year old refusing to take a nap. "No" he croaked trying to regain his balence as he took his hand from the wall, "I warned you" the girl sighed as she put her hands under his arms and picked him up, carrying him like a small child to his bedroom, he struggled to get free but the more he struggled, the more he felt like he was going to be sick again and that was the last thing he wanted.  
>"Now you ARE going to stay in bed and rest untill you're better, now I'm gonna go and make some mint tea to calm your stomuch, be good and stay here" she instructed sternly but with a smile as she lay him limply in bed and covered him over before wandering out the room. The boy gave a groan, every few minutes he could feel the sick coming back up his throte, every inch of his body ached, he honnestly had never felt so sick in his whole life, but the thing he felt worst about was the fact that he had ruined his best friend's planned day out, all week it was all she talked about, she was soo exited, and he had to go and ruin it by getting sick.<br>A little while later the girl came back in carrying a piping hot cup of minty smelling tea, the aroma was plesent but strong and made him again feel the urge to hurl,  
>reaching out blindly he tried to grab his bucket panicly, the girl smiled warmly and set down the tea on the ground, picking up his bucket and pushing it into his hands.<br>He sat shaking for a while, bucket on his lap, "Its coming..." he whimpered in distress, "Shhh its ok, I know, let it come" the girl whispered calmingly as she rubbed her hand up and down his back soothingly, he stopped shivering as her warm, soft hand stroked his skin and he began to relax slightly, "Is it gone?"  
>she asked quietly as if talking to a small child, he shook his head and held the bucket tighter, suddnely the liquid spewed from his mouth as he spat up more in the bucket, tears welled up in his eyes as waves of bile splashed into the bucket, "There there, its all gonna be ok" the girl smiled as she continued to rub his back. After a few times the sickness died down a little and he sat back, pushing the almost full bucket to the side, "Why is this happening...?" he choked wiping the un-shed tears from his eyes, "Everyone gets sick sometimes D" the girl smiled softly as she picked up the bucket to go and empty it outside,<br>"I'll be back in a sec ok" she sung, happy as ever, it almost made him envious. The boy stayed sitting up for the time being and just watched the door waiting for her to return, he felt so bad for ruining her day, but he couldnt figure out why she looked so cheerfull about it. Koyuki walked back into the house with the empty bucket but stopped when she got to the living room, "I should probably tell natsumi san that I can't come" she sighed slightly as she set the bucket on the floor and picked up the little wooden phone on the table. "Hey stupid frog! Do the dishes already!" Natsumi shouted as she walked into the kitchen to be greated by the giant pile of dirty dishes,  
>"N natsumi dono! Heh heh heh, funny story, you see I was testing his new invasion plan and didn't have time to do chores so I..." keroro began to franticly explain as he ran into the room at her call and slipped strait over on a puddle of water, landing on his head. "Geez, you're soo useless, how many times do I have to tell you, NO MORE INVASION PLANS!"<br>the girl began to rant, keroro was about to start running in case he was about to get beaten when the phone rung and saved his skin. Natsumi gave an irritated sigh and glared at the frog as she answered the phone, "Hello?". "Natsumi san!" Koyuki answered with her happy tone of voice, "Hey Koyuki, whats up?" natsumi asked knowing who it was from the voice strait away, although she was slightly surprised, not knowing that her friend acctually OWNED a phone at all. "I can't come to the fair with you today natsumi san" The green haired girl stated sounding a little disappointed, "Aww why not, it was gonna be so much fun!" the pink haired girl whinned lightly. "Dororo's really sick, I can't really go out and leave him like this, sorry... can we go another time" She asked happily, "Of course Koyuki chan,  
>hope dororo feels better soon!" Natsumi sighed, "I'm glad, and I hope he will be..." the other girl began as she was interupted, "KOYUKI DONO!" Came a desperate cry soon followed by the sound of violent throwing up. "That sounds bad" Natsumi stated able to hear he whole thing, "Ohh dear... I'M COMING, DON'T WORRY!...<br>see you at school tommorow natsumi san!" the girl cried realising that she still had the bucket with her, she quickly put down the phone and dashed back into the other room, "HOLD ON A SECOND!" she called. Natsumi sighed and put down the phone herself, "What's wrong natsumi dono?" Keroro asked trying to maybe score some browny points and prevent himself from being beaten.  
>"Koyuki chan had to cancel our trip to the fair because dororo got sick..." she muttered feeling rather annoyed, the reaction she did NOT expect from the frog next to her was what happened next, "YEAH WOOHOO!" keroro cried exitedly as he began to jump up and down, natsumi stared at him blankly. "THE EXPERIMENT WOOORKED!"<br>he cried throwing his arm into the air in triumpf, Natsumi blinked twice at the sudden outburst, "Kuuukukuku, if you want to know why the captain is so exited, its because lance corpral dororo is the one we decided to secretly test these on!" Came a voice causing natsumi to spin round, in the doorway was the yellow scientist frog that lived bellow their house holding out a handfull of candys. "What the hell are those things?" Natsumi asked eyeing up the sweets in the frogs hands,  
>"These are my new invention, 'the sweets are bad for you poison!', Who ever eats one of these babys will not be feeling so hot the next day! KUKUKU!" Kururu laughed meanly as he held his hand out to offer natsumi one, "WHY WOULD YOU TRY THAT ON YOUR OWN TEAM MATE! THATS RIDICULUS!" Natsumi shouted rather annoyed that the frog she loathed so much was the main cause of her cancelled trip. "Who CARES! with these poison filled candys we are gonna take over this planet no problemo!" Keroro sung as he danced around happily, "He was just gonna get in the way anyway, ohh I'm a genius!", in his wild celebration he did not notice the gian angry shaddow suddenly loom over him.<br>"I'm sorry" The boy coughed as he wiped his mask for the third time so far that day and held his stomuch, "No, its my fault, I should have been here" the girl smiled appoligeticly as she pulled the vomit soaked blanket off him and folded it up ready to get washed later, he gave a small groan as his tummy churned and twisted,  
>the girl watched him in concern. "Come on, lets find you somewhere else to rest" Koyuki smiled cheerfully as she scooped her friend up in one arm and the bucket in the other,<br>she gave a woryed look as she felt how limp he was now compared to earlyer, he felt almost twice as light, she carried him to her room and placed him down on the bed, the bucket by his side. "I really am sorry that I'm such a burdin" he whimpered as she pulled the blanket over him, "Geez don't be so silly, its not your fault you got sick... remember back on the first day we met, remember how mukuro said that if I wanted to take you into the village then I'd have to take propper care of you!"  
>she reminded him with a smile as she remembered her old friends. Dororo blushed slightly at the memory, "Is it me or is she saying that like i'm some pet animal?" He asked himslef silently. Koyuki lay her hand on his forehead, "You're burning up with feaver" She sighed as she removed her hand and gave him a pittyfull look,<br>"You must feel really rough, I'm gonna go and get that tea" she smiled weakly as she went to go and fetch the tea she left in the other room, the frog shivered slightly at the thought that he was about to be fourced to drink something which he KNEW was going to come right back up in reverse. The girl walked back in with the warm tea and placed it at his bedside, "I'm going to wash this..." She explained as she reached over him and carefully un-did his mask, in a slight panic he clasped his hands to his bare mouth, "What's wrong? Are you gonna be sick again?" the girl asked with a confused expression as she placed the piece of sick soaked fabric on the floor behind her. He let out a whimper and shook his head, still hands clasped to his mouth, "Is it the mask?" She asked lifting an eyebrow, he nodded franticly,  
>"Here..." she smiled as she reached into a box by her bedside and pulled out a piece of clean grey matirial, pushing it into his hands. He quickly tied he piece of fabric round his face and have a sigh, "What's that all about?" he girl almost laughed, amused by his behavior. The boy flushed slightly as he looked up at her,<br>"I... have never not had a mask... since the moment I was born I was given a mask... I now just cant feel comftable without one..." he explained staring up into her eyes, "Don't worry, I understand... I keep lots of matirial for fixing clothes and things with, so its lucky I had a spare piece for you huh!" The girl giggled light heartedly making him smile in return. He looked up into her eyes, they shined in the light from the window, they looked so happy and over exited all the time... so beautifull.  
>"...You better drink this tea before it gets cold!" The girl exclamed breaking the silence after a little while as she pushed the cup of tea into his hands.<br>He looked down at the blue liquid in the cup as the scent of mint made him begin to feel even more queezy, he then looked up at her almmsot pleadingly, "It will settle your stomuch for a little while if you can drink it and keep it down, so just try for me ok!" She explaned as though reading his mind. He took a deep breath putting his trust into her as he began to sip the strong tasting, warm liquid, the taste, although normaly would be quite plesant, made him want to retch, but for his friends sake he did his best to keep the tea down in his stomuch where it belonged. "There now isn't that better" the girl smiled her normal cat like grin,  
>he groaned as he had to use all of his energy trying to keep his poor tummy from turning upside down. The girl sat silently and stared at him, her normal cheerfull expression that put the sun to shame apparent on her face, he blushed slightly, feeling uncomftable at being stared at. "Y you know I feel much better, you should go out and spend the day with your friend" he broke the silence by suggesting, "You really feel better?" the green haired girl asked accusingly, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine now"<br>he lied sitting up with a fake smile. Koyuki looked at him with an accusing and sceptical stare, she then took two fingers and pressed lightly on his tummy,  
>immedietly he felt its content shoot up his throte, with a horrified whimper he grabbed the bucket just in time to stop from covering yet another bed in puke.<br>"Ohh yes, I can tell that you feel soooo much better now, I'll just leave you like this shall I?" The girl smirked with a sarcastic tone as she got up to leave, "PLEASE... DON'T...GO" the poor boy choked out between each wave of vomiting as tears welled up in his eyes. "Geez, you should know that I can tell when you're lieing"  
>the girl smiled almost sympatheticly as she sat back down next to him and lay her hand on his back soothingly, "K koyuki dono..." the boy whimpered as he stopped throwing up and begun to whimper, he brought his knees to his chest and pushed the bucket aside as tears fell down his cheaks, "Aww don't cry, I know being sick isn't pleasent but you'll be ok, I promice" she smiled sympatheticly as she pulled his into a hug. "Gerooooo...no more! please have mercy!" Keroro screemed as natsumi swung him round again for the twenty fith time and smashed him into the door frame, "YOU RUINED MY DAY YOU STUPID FROG!" the girl yelled viciously as she dropped the poor frog on his head and trod on him, "I'M SORRY!" he cried rolling over so her foot was not in his face. "Kukuku... that was fun to watch, should I give natsumi hinata some of the candys sir, she will be dead in twelve hours!" Kururu asked casually as he watched his captain be beaten up by a teenage girl, natusmi stopped what she was doing and turned to the yellow scientist, "You mean... they will KILL who ever eats them?" she asked worryedly, "YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!" Keroro shouted running up right in kururu's face. "Kukuku, but of course, the victim will feel un-well, then may suffer from an array of symptoms including; vomiting, influenza, dioriah, hypothermia, hilucinations...<br>all sorts, they could suffer one of them... or all of them... it really depends of the person, an easy methord of taking over this planet right capatin... kukuku"  
>kururu explained humorusly, "...then after twelve hours the annoanno poison will melt their insides, killing them like a spider kills its pray... kukuku". Natsumi and Keroro stared at kururu in horror, "...WHAT?" Keroro screemed grabbing his head in shock, "I ASKED YOU TO MAKE PEOPLE SICK, NOT KILL THEM!". "..Then that means..."<br>natsumi gasped all of a sudden as she thought back, "...LANCE CORPRAL DORORO!" Keroro cried suddenly finishing natsumis sentance as his eyes tried to pop out of his head.  
>"Kukuku... by my count, he has about four hours left to live!" Kururu sung tunefully as he flung a container of something over his sholder and walked off, "I knew this would happen, I'm evil but I aint a killer...yet! KUKUKU" he laughed as he disappeared down the hall way. Natsumi bent down and picked up the small container,<br>it had a small red capsil in the bottom with a yellow spiral on the front, on the bottle a little tag said "Antidote". "We have to get to koyuki chans house as soon as possible!"  
>Natsumi declaired as she slipped her shoes on and began to run towards the door, "WAIT MASTER NATSUMI!" keroro cried suddenly making her stop, "I have a much better idea..."<br>he smiled mystiriously.  
>The blue frog grabbed the girls leg for support as he found himself barly able to stand as the two ninjas stood before a bathtub, the girl was putting in the water while the sick alien stood by her side feeling rough. "A nice warm bath will make you feel better!" koyuki sung happily as she finished putting in the last bucket of water and gave the bath a stir with her hand. "Thank you for your care..." the boy mumbled with a small smile of gratitude, the girl smiled back down at him before picking him up and lowering him down in the water carefully. "Now my turn!" koyuki smiled as she begun to take of her top, the frog almost choked as he covered his eyes with his hands,<br>"WH..WHAT?" he cried not daring to look out of respect. "Ohh don't be such a baby D, sharing baths just saves water!" the green haired girl laughed as she neatly folded her clothes and slid into the other side of the bath, he kept his hands clamped to his eyes as his face turned bright pink, "This is NOT ok!" he cried out in panic,  
>the girl began to laugh at her little friends antics as she grabbed his wrist lightly and pulled his hand away from his eye. At first he clenched his eyes shut but the girl continued to laugh causing him to feel curious and crack open his eye slightly, he gave a releived sigh as he relised that she was wearing her green swimsuit.<br>"You've seen me naked before anyway, what's the big deal" the girl laughed with a small shake of her head, dororo went compleatly red, "T THAT WAS A MISTAKE! I DID'NT KNOW YOU WERE CHANGING WHEN I CAME IN!" he cried as he ducked further into the water to hide part of his face in embarrissment. Koyuki burst out laughing,  
>"I know it was a mistake D, you've gone all red!" she giggled furiously as she ducked down to to be at his level. A moment of silence went by and the frog turned his attention back to the girls beautiful shimmering eyes, they always held such happiness, they were so soft and warm, friendly. "...So pretty" he mumbled unknowingly as his mind began to wander, "What's pretty?" The girl asked with a smile, he turned red again, "I diddn't mean too..umm...nothing" he stumbled clumbsily as he ducked down so far that the water came just under his two sat in silence for a while just enjoying the water and relaxing to their own thoughts, "I need to be more aware of keeping my thoughts in my head" the boy thought to himself as he looked up at the happy smiling face of the girl, suddenly a familier feeling hit him as he sat up quickly with a splash and grabbed his bucket, violently up-chucking into in repeaedly. "You poor thing" Koyuki sighed as she climbed out of the bath and rubbed the frogs back soothingly, "I've never seen anyone throw up so much, hang in there D" she whispered in concern as she stepped away to grab her clothes. The bucket soon filled and the boy pushed it aside with a cough, "Koyuki dono make it stooop" he croaked now finding the sudden projectilee vomiting to be unbearable as he began to cry uncontrollable.<br>The ninja girl finished getting dressed and knelt down to hug her friend, tears welled up in her own eyes, she felt so helpless, having to watch her closest friend in so much distress and not being able to do a thing about it, "I I'm sorry D...If I could then I would take away your pain, I would suffer it insted, please don't cry"  
>she whimpered as she fought the urge to let the tears flow from her eyes, she lifted him out from the bath tub and carried the crying frog to her bed where she lay him down and covered him over with a blanket. "K koyuki dono...please don't cry, please please dont cry!" Dororo whispered with a sniffle as he rubbed the tears from his cheaks with his hands, "I have already ruined your day and now I'm making you cry". "But I can't stand seeing you like this D... and knowing that I can't help you is unbearable,<br>In battle I will always be at your side but right now I just don't know what to do, I feel like I've failed you as a friend" the girl gave a fake smile as she did her best not to cry for the frogs sake. "K koyuki dono, you are the best friend in the world, you couldn't fail if you tryed, you have done so much for me since the moment we met and I ...I..."  
>the boy just couldn't say what he wanted to next, his throte knotted as her just couldn't stop crying and burst out in more tears, so baddly he wanted to confess something he had known for so long, so long he had waited because he was too afraid, to worryed of her reaction, right now was the time he felt he had to shout it out but he simply couldn't. "Dororo..." koyuki sobbed as she hugged he little friend in worry.<br>"NEVER FEAR! KERORO IS HERE!" Came a yell suddenly as the two stopped crying and looked up trying to find the voice, suddenly there was a rumble and the roof caved in,  
>Koyuki screamed and held on to her friend for dear life as they were blown backwards into the wall. The kerobot now stood in the center of the room, both keroro and natsumi squashed into it, "YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU I SHOULD DRIVE!" Natsumi yelled as she grabbed the green frog by the head and flung him accross the room,<br>"Sorry about your roof...oww" keroro mumbled as he stood up and held the bump on his head. "Natsumi san?" Koyuki asked blinking a few times, "Sorry Koyuki its a long story but the point is, the stupid frog poisoned your frog and if he doesnt't swallow the antidote in the next minute the he's gonna DIE! ... we would have been sooner but the idiot kept crashing his robot" the pink haired girl cried as she jumped to the ground. "Keroro kun... is this true?" Dororo asked clearly hurt, "well yes but...LOOK THERES NO TIME FOR THAT NOW, TAKE THIS!"  
>the green frog cried pushing the capsule into the other frogs hands. The blue frog looked at the capsule for a moment before taking a deep breath and swallowing it,<br>a few seconds went past and it was keroro who broke the silence, "...did it work?" he asked. Suddenly the blue ninja grabbed his stomuch and threw up violently all over keroro,  
>"ewwwww SOO GROOOSS!" Keroro shreeked as he hopped around franticly. koyuki broke down crying again as she hugged natsumi for comfert, "I don't want dororo to die,<br>he's my treasured friend!" she weeped, tears of pity welled up in natsumis eyes as she patted her friend on the back, "Stupid frog, this is all your fault"  
>she growled kicking keroro into a wall. The frog slid down the wall and wiped the puke from his face, wringing it from his ear flaps, "Stupid woman it DID work!"<br>he grumbled, the two girls looked over at keroro in confusion then over at dororo who was on his hands and knees in pain, "Annoanno poison is a keronjin poison which comes from phyiphyico plants, the poison is a living creature and all it's trying to do is escape... geez... pekaponjins are soo dim" the green frog muttered with a roll of his eyes.  
>"Soo... for him to get better he has to throw up the poison?" Koyuki asked as she walked over to her friend and rubbed his back, "DUH!" Keroro tutted. Dororo threw up again all over the floor splattering the ninja girls clothes, "It's ok D, it will all be over soon I promice!" she smiled with misty eyes, "Koyuki dono... I'm scared"<br>he whipered, "Scared of what?" the girl asked in reply as she pulled him into a hug, he was about to answer when suddenly he felt the creature fourcing its way up his throte, a black creature with long sharp claws, ghost like skin and fangs emerged from his mouth with a roar, its blood red piercing eyes widening as it saw light,  
>it quickly shot up through the hole in the roof and flew off into the sky. Dororo coughed and spluttered as he wiped sick from his mask, he then blacked out,<br>koyuki quickly held out her hands and caught him, pulling him into a hug, "Dororo!" She cried in worry. "Aww, he's fine! No worrys, probly just tired from the whole thing or whatever,  
>come on lets go home!" Keroro yawned with a strech as he walked happily towards the door. "Stupid frog..." Natsumi growled witha venimus voice making the frog gulp in terror.<br>Later that night the ninja frog awoke, he creaked his eyes open and smiled a how much better he felt, with a blink he oppened his eyes fully. He could feel an arm resting on him and turned over to see the tuckered out ninja girl alseep next to him. "Koyuki dono" he whispered, the girl opened her eyes a crack and smiled, "Your awake" she stated happily, "I...I'm sorry you didn't get to spend the day with your friend" he appoligised quietly. "D'aaw shucks D, I did spend the day with my friend, I spent the day with my best friend in the world" Koyuki answered as she turned to face him and smiled warmly, eyes still half closed in tiredness.  
>"Thank...you" he whispered back, resisting the urge to burst into tears, touched by her comment. "What would you do without me huh? Anyway, its late, lets get some sleep ok, I made porrage for brekfast in the morning!"<br>the girl laughed slightly as she watched her friend shiver, "Good night koyuki dono" he smiled as he watched her close her eyes again, "Night Dororo" she replyed. "I love you" he whispered as soon as he knew she was too asleep to hear him, then he felt himslef get pulled back into slumber too, "one day koyuki dono... one day I'll tell you that out loud" were his last words before sleep took him.  
>"GEROOOOOOOO PLEASE NO MORE!" Came the shreak of a certain frog coming from the hinata household late at night as a pink haired girl fource fed the alien handfull after handfull of kururu brand candy :D <p>


End file.
